Harassment in the Workplace
by Panther X
Summary: Landing a job as secretary to the Turks sounds like a dream right? Maybe. One young woman learns about a certain kind of workplace hazzard. And it's got red hair. WARNING: Reno in chain smoking/alcholic/womanizer mode


**Hey everyone, Panther X here (well, obviously)! This is just a little something that came to mind. For those of you who are completely against Reno's chain smoking/alcoholic/womanizer mode, please take this fic with a dose of Asprin X3  
Enjoy! **

Anyone will tell you that one of the most terrifying days of your life is the first day of your first real job. In career choice, it looked like I was going to follow my father's example, giving the daylight hours of my life to the ShinRa Electric Company. My father is a retired engineer, and I practically grew up in the employee's break room and the engineering department. Even before my interview with a Human Resources representative, I had to fill out an immense stack of paperwork. Everything from my high school to my parent's occupations were placed under scrutiny. At the time, it all seemed a little invasive. Though considering the intricate role the company plays in our government and welfare, they would not hire just anyone.

I dressed in the new brown pantsuit I had bought for the job and styled my honey brown hair in a ponytail with the bangs hanging loose to frame my face.

When I arrived at the imposing ShinRa building, I was lead, after a security clearance check, to a large office in a secluded hallway. The man behind the massive mahogany desk had a long face, shoulder-length black hair and a tilak on his forehead. He introduced himself as Tseng, leader of the Turks.

I was a bit shocked at first. The Turks were the highest up in ShinRa aside from the board of directors and the SOLDIERS. I had been expecting as much as sitting at the front desk, making sure all who entered had security clearance and to direct visitors to their appointments. Someone that low on the totem pole would never even be introduced to any of the Turks.

I bowed low, as etiquette dictated. When I rose, Tseng spoke.

"Thank you for applying to be employed at ShinRa Electric Company," he said in a friendly tone, "you have been assigned a secretarial position, as personal schedule coordinator for the Turks." At this, he rose from the plush leather chair and gestured for me to follow.

We made our way to a large office the start of the hallway with a long conference table and an expensive coffee machine. Tseng gestured into the room.

"This," he explained, "is the Turk's boardroom. You will attend all meetings and take minutes."

As we continued along the hall, Tseng explained the other descriptions of my employment, such as making sure all the Turks got their memos, and to prevent mission scheduling conflicts. I would answer directly to himself, the President and Heidegger.

Then to my continued amazement, Tseng led me to a hall lined with large rooms. These were the Turk's private offices.

At the first door, a female voice responded to Tseng's knock with a 'come in'. As Tseng and I stepped across the threshold of the office, a young, blond woman rose quickly from behind the desk. Her smile directed at Tseng was small and self-conscious. Her expression changed to puzzled as I stepped out from behind the taller man.

"Ms. Gray," Tseng addressed me, "this is Elena, one of the Turks." I smiled and extended my hand. Elena shook it warmly, returning my smile. We were about the same height, around a head shorter than Tseng. Elena complimented me on how the shade of my suit complimented the colour of my hair. It was as if we were at a social gathering, introduced by a mutual friend. This was comforting, although I knew that I would have to put business first.

After exchanging farewells with Elena, Tseng took me across the hall. Inside was a tall, bald man who appeared to be of South American decent. I was never one for prolonged conversations so the man's silence outside of the exchange of greeting was, in fact, comfortable rather than unbearable.

At length, Tseng and I arrived at the last room. Inside, a lean, redheaded man sat behind the large mahogany desk, covered to the point of flooding with loose papers and files, flicking a pocket lighter distractedly on and off. Tseng 'ahemed' a few times before the Turk looked up from the tiny, dancing flame.

"Ms. Gray," my guide said, gesturing to the redhead, "this is Reno. Reno, Ms. Aimi Gray." Reno rose from behind his desk, tucking the lighter in his breast pocket. He approached us and took my hand.

"You must be the new secretary," he smiled "the pleasure is all mine mas Cherie." He raised my hand and kissed it softly, like a gentleman. I could feel my cheeks flush slightly and this display. Noticing the colouring, Reno flashed a charming, toothy grin. Tseng sighed, a bored and slightly annoyed sound.

"If you would follow me, Ms. Gray," he called from the doorway, "I will show you to your personal office." I called an 'of course sir' and turned to leave. Remembering my etiquette, I looked back to offer to offer a farewell to Reno. A knot tightened in the pit of my stomach as he flashed me a crude smirk and a pointed wink. I stammered my goodbyes and hurried to follow Tseng. The unsettling exchange reminded me of my meeting with Elena. Just before I left, she had whispered, "watch out for Reno."


End file.
